The Evil Kurt Angle
by Aaliyah1fan
Summary: Kurt Angle is in love, but she belongs to someone else. So he devises a plan to get the girl, will he. The first of many


Disclaimer: I do not own The Rock, Kurt Angle or the WWF

THE EVIL KURT ANGLE 

Disclaimer: I do not own The Rock, Kurt Angle or the WWF. And believe me, I am not making money off of this story

It was six thirty in the morning; Kurt Angles sat at the table in the back of the bus across from The Rock.They were engaged in a long game checkers, neither of them could outsmart the other.Until the bus came to an abrupt stop at a rest station and the checkerboard flew off the table, "Damn Angle.I almost had you."Kurt smiled relieve, Rocky had almost won. But thanks to Kenny the Bus driver, he won't have to endure suffer the taunts of Rocky. 

Kurt shared a tour bus with Dwayne Johnson (The Rock), Amy Dumas (Lita), Chris Irvine (Jericho), and Patricia Stratigaus (Trish).They all got along mostly, except for the occasional feud, but other than that they got along.They were all best friends; every time they came to a stop, they did everything together.Rocky was seething that his checker game had ended without declaring him winner, "Kenny! What the hell is your problem?Damn! I almost had Angle, now I have to rethink my strategy. Next time you may not be so lucky," Rocky said, exiting the bus.

Lita rolled off her top bunk and made her way towards the back.She was a complete mess, her hair was everywhere, and her makeup was smeared all over her face."Kurt if you say anything, or if you even smile, I will kick your ass!" she said as she dragged herself past Angle and into the bathroom.He laughed silently, Lita wanted him so bad, he thought.He had had a crush on her since he first came to the WWF, but he knew that she was dating Michael Manna (Steven Richards).He knew that no one had a lifestyle crazier than Steven, even though he was the founder of 'The Right to Censor', but that wasn't real.Kurt knew that Lita wanted a wild man; Kurt could never be that insane.

By then it was seven, Trish and Jericho were both still asleep.He thought about waking them up, but every time he woke up a member of the WWF, he either got slapped, or punched or scratched in the face.He was doing himself a favor by leaving them alone.

He got off the bus and sat on a bench. Other WWF buses were coming to a stop, wrestlers began to emerge from the buses.Including Steven Richards, ugh, he thought as Lita ran and kissed him.He could kick Richards's ass anytime, he thought as they walked towards him."Hey Kurt!" shouted Richards."Hey." He said flatly.Richards sat next to Kurt, Lita left to talk to Debra and Chyna."So Kurt, what did you guys on your bus? I know it must have gotten boring for the ten hour stretch," Richards said casually.Angle was ready beat the hell out him but controlled himself for Lita's sake, "Nothing much, we started a checkers tournament last night a ten but it ended right when we stopped here this morning.""Really! Who won?" he said intrigued."It was a draw between me and Rocky," he said standing up and walking away.Richards knew about his love for Lita, and always made him mad and angry as hell.

It was six at night when they got to the hotel.Kurt and the other wrestlers on his bus were busy watching Gladiator, "I love this movie!" Jericho shouted as the credits began to role.Trish looked squeamish, "I hate that movie!Eww!A whole bunch of guys got decapitated!"Rocky was starting to get annoyed by Trish and her girliness, "Trish, didin't I tell you that there would be lots of that?"Trish rolled her eyes, "We're at the hotel anyway, so I don't have to put up with your cockiness anymore for two days." Trish got her bags and carried them off the bus, followed by Rocky, who was annoying her to death.Jericho was turning off the DVD player, and Lita was looking for her suitcase."Kurt, have you seen my suitcase?" she asked, throwing around junk from under Trish's bed."Nope, but it might be on Richards's bus," he said sarcastically, not his comment seriously."Kurt you're right!I did leave it on his bus.Thanks!" she piped kissing his cheek, then skipping off the bus.Kurt stared after her."Aww, you've got it bad man." Jericho said smirking.Jericho was right.

Nine thirty at night and Kurt had nothing to do, it was Saturday, dammit, and he had nothing to do.All he could do was think about Lita, he needed her.Richards didn't deserve her.If only he could make her see that.His thoughts were interrupted when there was a hard knock on his door.He jumped from the bed and answered it.Terri Runnels rushed in."Oh Kurt, I'm in love with Steven!What am I going to do?" she said sobbing.An opportunity!"Well Terri, I've got an idea." He said slyly.

It was ten oclock when Kurt and Terri got to the party, that the WWF was having at a local club."Kurt, I'm not so sure about this. What if Lita not heart broken, mad and takes her anger out on me?She tough Kurt."Kurt rolled his eyes, Terri had to be the dumbest blonde bitch he had ever met, "Oh shut up Terri!" Kurt and Terri immediately started scanning the crowd for Lita and Steven.They were no where in sight.He walked over to Rocky and his girlfriend Lillian Garcia, "Have you seen Richards?" he asked nonchalantly."Why would we be keeping track of that asshole?" Lillian said, Richards was not very many peoples favorite person in the WWF."Yeah, Lita and Richards are over by the Two Cent Slut," Rocky said."Oh thanks!" Kurt said walking over to Stephanie McMahon.

"Hey Kurt!" Stephanie piped.She was 'in love' with Kurt but like everyone else in the WWF, he thought she was a ho (which was true)."Leave me alone!" he said spotting Richards with Lita and the APA.Now all he needed to do was get Lita away from Richards, he pondered for a bit."Hey Steph!Wanna play a game?" he asked."Sure, what's it called?"Kurt thought for a moment, "It's called Find the Missing Link.All you have to do it find someone with red hair and drag them to the other side of the room."She frowned, "That doesn't sound like fun."Kurt put his hand on her shoulder, "It is, really.If you can do it without telling the person what you're doing, you get to spend a whole hour with whoever you want that's playing the game."Steph smiled, "Okay!I'll pick Lita."She hurried off and made up a story that she needed to talk to her about some important business that couldn't wait, Lita reluctantly went with her.

Once Lita left Terri start trying to seduce Richards, which wasn't difficult considering that she wasn't wearing very much clothing.Terri was going fast, working her sexiness over Richards, who had started to dance with her.Kurt spotted Lita on her way back to Richards, in a panic, he brushed up against Terri warning her that Lita was coming.Terri immediately laid a kiss on Richards, who didn't resist.Kurt was near by when Lita saw her boyfriend kissing someone else, she stopped immediately, short with breath.Angle smiled with confidence at a job well done, soon Lita would be in his arms.As he was about to approach her, he was stopped by Stephanie, "Kurt, I won the game.That means I get to spend an hour with you." She beamed.Damn, he thought, "I wasn't playing, Rhyno was, he just asked me to ask you to play." He said walking away, by then he couldn't find Lita.

Kurt scavenged the whole crowd, but couldn't spot her anywhere."Trish have you seen Lita?" he asked panicked.She eyed him suspiciously, "Why?Did you hear about what just happened?"Kurt broke into a cold sweat, "No, I saw it.I just wanted to make sure she was okay."Suddenly Lillian Garcia appeared swearing uncontrollably, "If that bitch was okay, why would she drag my boyfriend upstairs with her, huh?I know their friends, but if she tries to pull anything Rocky I will kick her extreme ass!"She's upstairs with Rocky!

Kurt sprinted up the stairs as fast as he could.Things were not going his way, this was all Stephanie's fault.He finally came to the hallway."Oh Rocky what am I going to do?" he heard Lita's sobbing.The talking was coming from one of the rooms."Its okay Lita, I'm here."Kurt's plan had did a complete 180 and bit him in the ass. 


End file.
